


They take away the lonely days

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kitten, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short and cracky, and I'm not even sorry</p><p>Stiles is missing, but has Scott really looked everywhere ?<br/>Meow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is Stiles ?"

Derek looks up from his bowl of minestrone to look at Scott’s worried face.

"Why the hell would I know ?" he replies with a scowl, returning his attention to his soup - no one messes with Derek and his Minestrone.

"Because he was looking for you, the last time I saw him," Scott explains, the frown on his face deepening.

 

"Well, he’s not here, so I suggest you take yourself and your worries elsewhere," Derek replies, trying to look as unconcerned as possible.

Because he is definitely getting worried : if the young human was indeed looking for him, he must have had a reason, and if he never arrived at Derek’s house …

Something has happened.

Scott huffs and starts leaving, throwing a disappointed look at Derek. “I thought you came back because you needed us, him, as your anchor,” he simply says, closing the door behind him.

Derek’s spoon falls into his bowl as he clutches his face in his hands.

Fuck.

——

"Stiles ?"

Derek pushes the window open, whispering the boy’s name, hoping that maybe he’ll answer and this nonsense will stop.

"Miksa !" he whisper-shouts now, using the name that the Sheriff let drop one night this summer when Stiles was sick and Derek was absolutely not lurking in the shadows behind the house.

"Meow ?"

Now that is not expected.

From under Stiles’ bed, a second mewing is heard and Derek crouches on the floor to look at it. as the sound could let him guess, a kitten is lying under the bed, tangled in Stiles’ infamous red hoodie. There are marks on its fur, reminding Derek of the pattern of moles on Stiles’ cheek and neck and back and -

Okay, stopping that train of thoughts immediately.

"Stiles ?" he asks, just to confirm, holding his hand up for the cat to sniff it. He feels slightly ridiculous, sure, but necessity commands.

The kitten walks slowly toward his hand, sniffs his fingers and immediately curls into a ball in his palm, a low purr making his small frame vibrate.

Derek pulls his hand back against his chest, sitting with his back against the bedframe. He’s basically cradling the cat against him, and … Stiles ? apparently, rubs his little head against him in contentment.

"What the fuck …" Derek whispers, letting the cat rub his scent on him.

—-

"That’s Stiles."

It’s not even a question : Lydia is merely stating a fact, her fingers playing with the soft fur of Kitten Stiles’ belly, to his absolute delight.

Derek nods, trying to refrain from pushing the Banshee away from Stiles.

"How ?"

Now, Scott’s reaction is more “normal” : he’s freaking out and pulling at his hair - it makes him look like a crazed Wolverine, it should be hilarious.

"Witches ?" Allison offers, pulling a feather from her pocket to play with Stiles who jumps at it and makes "feral" movements to get it.

From the phone sitting on the table, Deaton’s voice can be heard, humming at the suggestion. “I’ll look into that - for now, just … take care of Stiles, okay ?”

“You’re the vet, shouldn’t you be taking care of him ?” Derek snarls and Deaton huffs a laugh.

"You’ll be fine, Alpha," he simply says, like it solves everything.

Obviously, they all agree with Deaton’s affirmation of Derek’s competences and leave in a hurry.

Stiles rolls back to stand on his feet, cocking his head to the side in a familiar gesture as he mews curiously.

"Yeah, me neither," Derek says as he picks him up again - there is something comforting in the fact that he can hold Stiles against him.

And there is something slightly alarming in the comfort he pulls from it.

—-

The next morning, Derek wakes up to a pitiful mewl in his ear. He sighs as he rubs his eyes open : he had hoped that Stiles would change back to his true self during the night, but no such luck.

The kitten is still here, on the couch’s back near his ear, and he’s shivering.

His house is a little bit on the cold side, but there is nothing he can do about it, no is it ?

"I’m not going to dress you up," he tells Stiles and the cat hisses at him.

And then Derek has an idea. “Lydia ? Do you still have Prada’s clothes ?”

—

At first Stiles doesn’t seem too happy about the “hoodie” they have found.

He looks downright miserable, sitting with his front paws on his hinder legs and his head bowed.

But then Derek starts petting his belly and under his neck and everything is right in the world again, the cat lying on the couch in Derek’s spot with wide eyes and a completely relaxed posture.

Derek sighs. Please come back to your usual snarky self, he pleads the cat in his head.

—

Aiden is the one who finds the witch who cast a spell on Stiles - she is in one of their shared Economy class, and it looks like she was jealous of him for being suddenly close to Lydia. As Lydia points it out with a cruel chuckle, turning him into a cat wouldn’t drive her away, far from it.

She accepts to turn him back, but warns them that it could take affect any time after she casts the counter spell and Derek feels like a migraine is creeping up on him.

"What’s one more night," he simply replies to the members of the pack who wonder why he volunteers to keep Stiles with him.

He’s not about to explain that he goes to sleep more easily with the kitten’s soft breathing as his lullaby and little paws on his chest.

The next morning, he does wake up to long fingers clutching his t-shirt and a messy head of hair tickling his nose.

Everything is back to normal - though he is going to miss his little Red hooded kitten.


	2. Raindrops in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this : http://airyairyquitecontrary.tumblr.com/post/114624741812/the-vet-suggested-a-shirt-instead-of-a-cone-for-my

 

All Stiles can think at first is, “Not again, motherfuckers.”

And then he can’t help it, he coos--just a little, not for long, but Derek looks far too adorable with his whiskers and his spots.

And his patented glare loses a little bit of its edge when Stiles can pick him up and Derek curls in the crook of his arm with a purr.

“Again?” Scott sighs and frowns at the cat in Stiles’ arms. “Who is it this time?”

Stiles shushes him, since the cat has his eyes closed and seems very comfortable where he is, one white paw curled around Stiles’ bicep while the other is resting on his very white, soft belly.

“It’s Derek.”

“No way.”

“Way.”

“No. Way.”

Stiles laughs, but he quiets down when the cat flickers his tail over his right arm like a whip. “Wait for him to open his eyes.”

Scott’s sigh is deeper, more pained too, and he passes his hand over his face. “Alright, we’ll look for witches who might have a beef with Derek, but in the meantime, you’re on kitty duty.”

“Why me?”

“First of all, because he did it when it was you who had whiskers,” Scott states sternly. “Second of all, because he seems comfy. And third of all, to give him an opportunity to cuddle Derek,” he adds with a smirk, jumping out of reach when Stiles tries to swat at him in retaliation.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? A prime, Alphasshole!”

“Yep--learned from the best!”

And really, there’s nothing Stiles can say to that.

\---

“Meow.”

“Meow my ass,” Stiles argues the next morning. “It’s cold outside, and you’re going to wear it.”

“Mrrooowr pfftt.”

“Disgusting, and not a good argument.”

“Stiles.”

“Yes daddy-o?”

“Are you talking to a cat? And since when do we have a cat?”

“Surnatural. And it’s Derek.”

“Of course it is.”

“While you’re here, could you give me a hand?”

The Sheriff looks down at Stiles who is kneeling on the floor, holding a little plaid shirt. He then turns to look at … Derek (for fuck’s sake), who is sitting in front of Stiles, tail flicking left and right and ears flattened to his skull.

“Yeah, no, you’re on your own kiddo.”

“Dad!”

“Nope.”

“But he’ll catch a cold otherwise--do you know what it looks like when a cat gets sick?”

That freezes the Sheriff on the doorstep.

“Do you know what it smells like, Dad?”

With a groan, the Sheriff returns to Stiles’ room. Now Stiles looks triumphant, holding up the shirt in his direction, and Derek looks … Defeated.

“Come on, big guy,” Stiles says, and the Sheriff is amazed at the soothing quality of his son’s voice, “let’s do this.”

“Meow.”

One paw after another, and the little shirt is on, and then the Sheriff steps aside to look at Derek rolling on his back and looking at the window while Stiles buttons it up.

“There,” Stiles whispers, “wasn’t so hard was it?”

Derek rolls back on his flank, away from Stiles, and Stiles sits back on his heels.

“Too proud to say thank you, uh?”

“Mrrrrow.”

“You’re welcome.”

\---

Kira is the one who finds the witch--who was actually trying to turn Peter into a familiar, and isn’t that a laugh--and she gives them the potion to give to Derek to turn him back to normal.

But when Scott and Kira arrive at the Stilinskis, Scott pockets the vial.

And smiles at the picture that his best friend and his beta make on the couch, the two wearing matching plaid shirts as they nap on the couch.

With Derek’s head and a paw resting above Stiles’ heart.

“We’ll give it to them tomorrow,” Scott tells Kira, and she nods with a soft smile.

They do take a picture before leaving, but that’s only fair.


End file.
